Power Rangers Samuri The Black Ranger
by H2O Pokemon FAN
Summary: Antonio meets a strange girl at the docks who turn out to be the Black Samuri Ranger. Mike/Emily Antonio/OC
1. Arrival and Meeting Antonio

**Hey People! I just kinda came up with this, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

*Footsteps.* A girl with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair and deep blue eyes is walking along the beach. She is wearing a white tank top with splashes of black on it, a black knee-skirt, and tan sandals. She stops and smiles as she looks opposite the city.

"There it is," she breathed. "After all this time, I'm going home." She took a deep breath and walked off.

/-/

Jayden was practicing symbol power with Emily. Mike was watching jealously. Kevin was reading, Mia was practice fighting, and Antonio was fishing. _Just once,_ Mike thought, _I want to impress her. But how?_

/-/

"Beautiful day for fishing," Antonio sighed. He cast his line when, down away from the docks, he saw a very pretty girl walking his way down the docks. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and hung over her shoulders. She was drawing looks from the regulars at the docks. Suddenly, a group of men surrounded her. They were close enough for Antonio to hear the conversation.

"Hello, doll. Never seen you arround before," a big man, the group's leader probably, growled at her slyly. She looked uncomfortable. She looked for an escape but she was completely surrounded.

"Um, uh," she said uncertainly.

"Unless you're a buyer, ladies aren't welcome on the docks," the man growled at her. Two of the other men stepped forward and grabbed her arms.

"You know what happens to ladies who aren't buyers?" She shook her head frantically, tugging her arms, trying to get rid of the grip of the men.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Antonio called out to them. The leader spun around.

"What'd you say?" he growled.

"I said leave her alone."

"Or what?" He loomed over Antonio. Antonio kicked his shin, grabbed his hands, and flipped him. The other guys came at Antonio, but were quickly defeated.

"Th-thank you," the girl said shyly after the men had run away.

"You're welcome, but you really shouldn't be roaming around here on your own. I'm Antonio. What's your name?" he asked. She looked at him with deep blue eyes.

"Kiki, I just came to town. I was going to find a place to stay."

"Mind if I help you?"

She smiled. "That'd be great."


	2. The Black One

**Chapter 2**

Antonio was having a great time with Kiki. He had shown her the mall and the bakery, and he was just showing her the plaza when they heard screaming.

"Oh no, Kiki, listen, I gotta go. Run to the bakery, run and don't look back, okay?"

"But-"

"Go!" And with that, he was gone. She took off. Antonio was joined by five other people and they all changed into strange outfits- a gold outfit on Antonio, the other three boys wore red, blue, and green, and the two girls wore pink and yellow.

"Rangers!" the beast cried. "You can't stop me. Moogers, attack!" Strange fish-like Nighlock started attacking from nowhere. The boy in red attacked the monster itself. The Moogers were soon all defeated and all the people and Antonio started to fight the monster. The monster hit them with a very hard hit and they were de-morphed.

/-/

"You Rangers are starting to be a thorn in my side!" the monster said and shot thorns from its vines. The rangers were hit hard.

"Hey Nighlock!" a voice shouted. All heads turned towards the voice. A black female ranger stood, sword withdrawn.

"I believe you're messing with my friends. So I'm gonna only ask this once," she said. "Cut it out."

"Hmm, how about not? Thorn slash!" the Nighlock yelled shooting more thorns out. The black ranger dodged them all but two which did very little.

"What? Not possible!" the Nighlock screamed. In the Nighlock's mind, it knew this wasn't an average ranger when he had thrown the worser of his two types of thorns and he was glad some of them had hit her.

"Believe it, Nighlock. I do more though," she said slyly. She jumped over the Nighlock, flipped, and landed lightly on her feet close to the ground head down. She looked up, and her attack took its toll on the Nighlock. He fell hard. The other rangers stared at her.

"This isn't over, Black Ranger!" the Nighlock yelled at her before disappearing. The Black Ranger looked at the other rangers for a moment, then she took off.


	3. Nighlock Poison

**Chapter 3**

"I was wondering where you were!" Kiki laughed as Antonio came up.

"I'm sorry, I ran into a bit of trouble," he replied.

"Monster trouble? I saw what happened after the Moogers came out."

"You-you saw that?"

"Yeah," she said causally. They stood there for a few awkward moments.

"Come on, let's look around some more," Antonio suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay." They chatted and walked around.

/-/

After a while, Kiki started feeling funny.

"I feel funny," she told Antonio during a short rest.

"Are you feeling sick?" She shook her head, clutching her stomach. {_Nighlock poison,_} Kiki thought.

"Is there a, is there a place called the Shiba House?" she asked shyly. He nodded.

"Take me there. Please?" she begged.

"Um," said Antonio nervously.

"Nighlock poison," Kiki whispered.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing. Can we go?" she answered quickly.

"I don't know..."

"Please." He looked into her deep blue eyes. They were showing two things: pain and something he wasn't sure what it was.

"Alright, I'll call Mentor." He pulled out his phone.

"Ji, I have a friend who is in a lot of pain from something physical but I can't tell what. She may have been hit by the Nighlock's attack from earlier, because she saw us fighting that Nighlock. I was wondering if I could bring her to the Shiba House," he said. Ji said something and Antonio hung up.

"Let's go."

/-/

A little over halfway to the Shiba House, Kiki felt like she was about faint. She felt queasy, had a headache, and was slowly feeling weaker and weaker.

"Antonio, I don't feel like I can go on much longer," she weakly told him.

"We're almost there, _Amiga_. Just a little farther," he answered. He draped her arm around his shoulder for support. She smiled gratefully before stumbling. He helped her up the steps when she fainted on the front porch.


	4. Smokey and Noodles

**Chapter 4**

Kiki was lying on a soft bed, her head propped up by two pillows. Her purse was sitting on the bedside table. The room seemed old-japan style. An older man sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her when he saw she was awake.

"It still hurts," she replied weakly.

"Here." He handed her a glass of water. She drank it, and felt a little bit better.

"I'll tell Antonio you're up." The man left her. She lay back on the pillow. Antonio walked in.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey are you feeling okay? I mean, you've been out for an hour," he told her worriedly.

"A bit better," she admitted.

He smiled, relieved. "That's good."

Kiki noticed her bag wriggling. Antonio hadn't noticed it yet. "I think I'm going to rest some more, okay?" Kiki asked. Antonio nodded and stood.

"Okay, I'll leave you, then." He walked out of the room. When the door closed, Kiki snatched up her purse and unzipped it. Inside was her small, black Catzord.

"You have got to be still when we're in public!" she scolded the Catzord. It just purred as rubbed its head on Kiki's hand. Kiki just sighed as she scratched it behind its ears. She heard a rustling. In the corner of the room, a small lobster-like zord crawled over to the bed. Her Catzord leaped down to it and they struck up a conversation with a series of beeps, clicks, and purrs (from the Catzord). Afterwards, they started playing. It was kinda cute to watch, but then she heard the doorknob turn. A girl with long, curly blonde hair carrying a tray of food walked into the room.

/-/

Emily put on her warmest smile as she walked into the room.

"Hello, are you hungry?" Emily asked. The girl nodded.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Emily, one of Antonio's friends." The girl looked a little sad at this.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the girl asked quietly. Emily laughed.

"No, he's not my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend." The girl looked relieved at this. "You like him don't you?"

"Wh-what?" Emily laughed at her expression.

"It's kinda obvious you like him," Emily said. She placed the tray on the bed. "Here. Eat." The girl looked at the food. It was a simple meal, just some noodles. The girl picked up the fork and began to eat.

"My name's Kiki, by the way," the girl said between bites. "This is really good, did you make this?"

"Yeah, thanks." Emily smiled. Then she heard a cat purr. She looked down. The Clawzord had found a new friend, a little Catzord.

_Wait_, Emily thought, _we don't _have _a Catzord._ Emily stared at the two as they played. She scooped up the Catzord and it purred and stretched in her arms. She scratched it under its chin.

"Where did you come from, little guy?" she asked.

/-/

Kiki cringed. _Why did I let you out? Now I'm gonna be exposed!_ Catzord continued to rub on Emily's arms.

"I wonder where you came from," Emily murmured. She sat down on the edge of the bed still cuddling Catzord. Catzord stretched and then walked over to Kiki and curled into a ball at her side.

"This is the most life-like zord I've ever seen," Emily said, clearly amazed.

_I know_, Kiki thought, _It's the _only _truly zord that's alive. Some are a life-like, but Catzord is more like a real cat than a zord._ She shook her head, trying to clear her head. Memories of how she met Catzord began to wash over her.

/-/

Kiki was at her grandma's little house on the bayside. It was Kiki's 7th birthday. Grandma had pulled out a small, rectangular, black box. The wood it was made out of was as smooth as glass and had a single kanji symbol on it: the symbol for darkness.

"Grandma, what is that?" Kiki had asked her grandma. Kiki had never seen the box before.

"My little Kiki," Grandma said, "You have grown up enough for me to trust you with this."

Grandma opened the box. Inside was a Samurizer and a small, curled up Catzord.

"Grandma, what are these things?" Kiki asked. Grandma told her about the Samurizer.

"And this little guy, well he is your companion. Meet Smokey. He is a faithful friend," Grandma said, activating the little Catzord.

"Be careful with him; he's as alive as a real cat," Grandma had chuckled as Smokey purred as Kiki petted him.

"He's handsome, Grandma."

/-/

"I wonder how this little guy came in," Emily said.

"Maybe the window," Kiki said coming back from the flashback.

"Hmm, maybe…" Emily seemed lost in thought. Emily picked up the tray, which had an empty bowl on it and left the room. Kiki sighed.

"That was too close."

**Sorry if it was too short. I've got a new poll on my profile! Check it out and don't forget to vote! It will help me write more stories. R&R!**


	5. First Kiss

**Chapter 5**

Kiki was confined to the bed for the next three days. In that time, she'd become acquainted with the rest of the rangers. Meanwhile, the rangers had not seen the Nighlock from before, nor did they see the black ranger. Kiki was restless to get out of the bed the first two days, but the third day, the Nighlock appeared again.

/-/

Kiki groaned once she heard the alarm. Smokey jumped up onto the bed with her.

"Oh, hi Smokey," she said a little sadly, rubbing Smokey on the head. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, Smokey?"

"Mrow?" Smokey replied.

"How would you like to help me and the rangers out?"

/-/

"It's attacking the park," Ji told the rangers.

"Ready?" Jayden asked.

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers said.

"Samurizer. Go, go Samurai!" The rangers charged out to battle the Nighlock.

"Moogers! Attack!" the Nighlock cried. The rangers fought the Moogers, and then the Nighlock, but they soon became weary and were demorphed pretty harshly.

"This is really pitiful. I thought you'd be more of a challenge this time! Too bad the black ranger can't help you out again!" the Nighlock laughed. Suddenly, a ball of black came hurling towards the Nighlock. It bounced off and hit the Nighlock again; over and over it did this. When it stopped moving, the rangers saw it was the tiny Catzord, hissing and growling, with claws extended out to scratch the Nighlock. The rangers continued to fight with renewed energy after seeing the small Catzord. Soon the Nighlock was defeated, but then it grew to an enormous size. The rangers got into their Megazord, and the Catzord grew in size and fought as it well. It refused to join with the rangers, to their dismay, but it still fought ferociously. It slashed the monster with its claws and bit the Nighlock as well. The rangers finished off the Nighlock and the rangers took the Catzord back to the Shiba House, after Emily recognized it.

When they got there, Kiki had gotten out of bed, as she had been feeling better as soon as the Nighlock had been destroyed. Antonio found Kiki in the back, sitting on a stone bench. She wore a short black skirt and a black and white striped shirt. The Catzord ran out to her. She bent over and began to rub it behind the ears.

"Hey," Antonio greeted her, leaning against the doorway. She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh! You're back," she said.

"I see you're feeling better," Antonio replied.

"Yeah," Kiki said. She looked down at Smokey, who was rubbing against her leg. Antonio walked over to her and they sat on the bench together, Smokey sitting quietly at their feet. It was very peaceful.

Antonio leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

The other rangers watched from the doorway with big smiles.

**If it's too short for you, be patient. I am doing my best.**


	6. Before the First Date (SongFic Style)

**Chapter 6**

**I am so, so, so, so very, very sorry. Writer's block is just impossible to handle. I decided to do this chapter as a SongFic. I have to say, it came out well! And gave me some ground for the next chapter! YAY.**

**I thought the kiss was sweet, didn't you?**

[Kiki]

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now_

_I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

I slipped out of bed, his face clearly pictured in my mind. Antonio had kissed me yesterday, and I kept replaying the moment in my mind.

I knew I should probably get to know him better before it got "serious." But how? Everything changed in that little moment.

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

[Both]

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know it's simple, ain't it? Everything has _

_Changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

[Kiki]

It was hard to believe I'd met Antonio only six days ago. But I had. I dressed in a black tank and jeans. I smiled as I saw Smokey wriggling and playing around in the sheets of the bed. I opened my door to walk out to breakfast.

[Antonio]

_And all my walls stand tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up_

_The door for you_

I was about to knock on Kiki's door to see if she was awake when her door opened.

"Oh! Hi, Antonio," Kiki said uncertainly.

[Kiki]

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

"Hey. Um, just, checking to see if you, were, up," Antonio said sorta sheepishly. Butterflies flittered around in my stomach. The good kind, if there is such a thing. "I wanted to know if you wanted to, um, maybe go out to eat tonight?"

[Both]

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

[Antonio]

_If she says no, I've just embaressed myself in front of her,_ I thought. _If she says yes, I'll feel like the luckiest guy._

[Both]

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know it's simple, ain't it? Everything has _

_Changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

[Both]

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

[Kiki]

_Why does it feel like I miss him?_ I thought. _I see him every day._

"_It's because you want to love him, but you're afraid to,_" said the Voice in my head.

_Oh, not you again!_ I have this annoying little voice in my head. Sometimes, it actually gives good advice, but most of the time, it just annoys me to great extents. It never answers a direct question. The weird thing about it is _it's not my voice._

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you _

_Better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

[Both]

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know it's simple, ain't it? Everything has _

_Changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

[Kiki]

"Sure. I'd love to," I said, smiling.

_All I know is we said "Hello"_

_So dust off the highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is the new found grace_

_All my days I know your face_

[Both]

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_


End file.
